


Sneaks

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [35]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Missions, Spy School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Eggsy and his friends are in the middle of an exercise - the perfect time to ask why Harry stood up for Eggsy when he was in the wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> This is set in an AU where they’re all teenagers (apart from Chester King) and are in a spy school. Eggsy sneaked out to see his ill sister. Or something. Harry stood up for him and pointed out that, though he’d been caught because someone had seen him at his mum’s place, he’d been able to get in and out of the compound without being seen and that made him a good agent. Basically, think CHERUB.
> 
> For the prompt: “I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy whispered, glancing at the dark shape beside him. There was a slight movement which was Harry's way of letting him know he could continue without him speaking. “Why didja stick up for me? King had every right to punish me for going out without his permission, right?”

“You went out for your sister,” Harry murmured. “I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Besides, you're my friend. I'll stick by you forever.

“Really?”

“I'd die for you,” Harry said, snatching away Eggsy's breath as the younger boy gaped in his direction. “Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but, really, it’s the thought that counts, isn't it?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Har de har har,” he grumbled, his heart rate slowly returning to normal. He was glad they weren't doing an exercise which required them to remain calm and have a steady pulse. His cheeks were aflame and he desperately wanted to slap them in an effort to beat his blush away.

Suddenly, Merlin's voice came through their comms. “If you could please be quiet, we might actually finish this soon.”

“What's the rush?” Eggsy asked, raising an eyebrow, though his friend wasn't nearby to see it.

“He just wants to get back to his computers,” came Roxy's voice, sounding amused. “For the record, I'd totally die for all of you. As long as you gave me some good guns beforehand.”

“What about you, Merlin?” Harry asked.

“I'd only die for you in the virtual world – I can always respawn.”

Struggling not to laugh, Eggsy piped up. “I'd die for all of you – and I wouldn't even need expensive guns to do it.  _And_ I'd be your guardian angel afterwards, too, so I think I beat you all.”

“Shut it, Unwin,” grumbled Roxy. “Stop showing us up with your-”

“Movement,” Harry suddenly said and all their chatter ceased. Eggsy immediately checked he had all his equipment in the right spots and got ready to end their exercise.

**Author's Note:**

> It's blink and you miss it Hartwin! But it's there...


End file.
